


Tied up and Desperate

by MagicSquare



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSquare/pseuds/MagicSquare
Summary: Nagito has to deal with a full bladder while tied up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Tied up and Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first omo fanfic in like years so the pacing may not be that great, but enjoy it anyways lol!

Nagito didn’t exactly remember how he got there, but he found himself tied up on the floor in the dining room of the old building next to the hotel. There was a heavy chain that tied his wrists behind his back and his legs were bound together by a rope. All he could really remember was that after the first class trial, he made a speech about how much he admired all of the ultimates and wanted to help them as best as he could, even if it meant his own death. After that, someone must have knocked him out. He figured it was probably Akane since she was asking to punch him a lot. However, he wasn’t sure who tied him up. As Nagito layed there, thinking about who could have tied him up, he realized something. 

He had to pee.

He hadn’t realized it before due to just waking up, but his bladder was actually pretty full. Now that he thought about it, he had a decent amount to drink before the class trial and hadn’t used the bathroom beforehand. Nagito sighed and wiggled around trying to get himself free. After a few minutes of trying, he gave up. The binds on him were tightly tied, so it wouldn’t be easy to get free. “This is a problem…” mumbled Nagito. He knew that since he couldn’t free himself, he had no choice but to wait until someone came to see him. Just then, the dining room doors opened and Kazuichi entered with Nekomaru behind him. 

Kazuichi eyed Nagito. “So you’re finally awake.” he said.

Nagito looked up at the two with a smile. “Oh hey, you two. Do you perhaps know who tied me up?” he asked softly.

Nekomaru went over and flicked Nagito in the forehead. “It was us, idiot!”

“Ow!” whined Nagito, the flick leaving a light sting on his forehead. “So it was you too? I see. Well, you two did a good job on these binds...as expected of ultimates like yourselves.”

“Shut up!” yelled Kazuichi. “We didn’t come here to listen to you ramble about how amazing we are. We tied you up for a reason.”

“And what reason is that?” asked Nagito curiously.

Nekomaru chimed in. “Kazuichi and I decided that you’re too dangerous to let walk around freely. For all we know, you could be siding with a killer...or even be one yourself!”

Kazuichi nodded in agreement. “That’s why we decided to tie you up here until we know that you’re not dangerous. We don't even know what side you're on.”

Nagito’s innocent smile returned. “What side I’m on? Why, I’m on the side of hope, of course!” he said, chuckling a bit.

Kazuichi groaned. “We didn’t come here to listen to you ramble about hope. We just came to give you this!” He held up a bottle of water. Seeing the liquid made Nagito’s eyes widen as he remembered about his need. 

“Uh...I’m not thirsty.” he said with a nervous smile.

Nekomaru grabbed the water bottle from Kazuichi and opened the cap. “Shut up and just drink it already!” He shoved the open bottle into Nagito’s mouth. Water flowed into his mouth and he reluctantly drank it down. Nagito gulped down the water as Nekomaru tilted the bottle. After a few moments, Nekomaru pulled the bottle away, leaving Nagito gasping for air. Not only was his stomach full of the liquid, but he could tell that his bladder would fill pretty quickly from the abundance of water as well.

Kazuichi spoke up again. “So you finished drinking it? You should be good for the next few hours, then. Come on, Nekomaru.”

The two of them began to walk out of the dining as Nagito called to them. “W-Wait! I need to-“ The door closed before he could finish his sentence. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Now he had to wait again. He could already feel himself getting more desperate, but he took a deep breath and tried to take his mind off of it. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do to distract himself. All he could do was wait and hope that someone else would come and see him in the coming hours.

Time ticked by slowly. Soon, an hour and a half had passed. Nagito was lightly squirming, his bladder more full than before. He didn’t exactly have the strongest bladder, so he was actually struggling quite a bit. He really hoped that someone would come in and untie him. He would even go back to being tied up once he relieved himself. As that thought crossed his mind, the dining room door opened again. Mahiru entered the room, holding a tray that held a bowl of rice and a glass of lemonade. She looked bothered, as if she didn’t even want to come here in the first place.

Nagito smiled brightly. “Ah. Did you bring food for little old me?” he asked in a cute tone.

Mahiru tsked and knelt down in front of him with the tray. “It’s not like I wanted to. Kazuichi made me.” She picked up the chopsticks and scooped up a clump of rice, putting it near Nagito’s mouth. “Here. Eat it.”

He looked up at Mahiru. “Oh, you’re going to feed me? Well, I’m not really a big fan of rice so-“

Mahiru spoke with frustration. “I’m not getting you anything else. Are you gonna eat it or not?”

Nagito chuckled and opened his mouth, allowing Mahiru to place the rice in his mouth. From there, she kept feeding him. Once the bowl was empty, she held up the glass of lemonade. “Drink this too.” Nagito eyed the lemonade with worry. He really didn’t want to burden his bladder with more drinks, but knew that it would be futile to try and refuse. He opened his mouth and Mahiru put the glass to his lips, gently tilting it. He slowly drank the lemonade until it was all gone. Mahiru put the empty dishes back on the tray and stood up, starting to walk out of the room with the tray. 

Nagito called out. “H-Hey! Do you think you can untie me? Just for a bit?” he asked as he began to squirm again.

Mahiru turned back to him. “No way. We don’t know what you’ll do if we let you free, even for a bit.”

“But...I really need to-“

“Goodbye, Nagito.” 

She quickly left the room and shut the door, leaving the squirming Nagito alone once again. He let out a desperate groan, trying not to think about the lemonade he drank or about his desperate urge. “This is bad...this is really bad…” he mumbled. He was now forced to wait even longer. He honestly didn’t think he could wait for very much longer, but he resolved to hold on.

Another hour passed. Nagito was now fiercely squirming. His bladder was now very full and begging for release. He even began to leak a bit into his underwear. “Somebody...anybody…” he mumbled as a few more leaks escaped. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill out from the pain of holding for so long. Suddenly, the sound of the dining room door opening reached his ears. Nagito opened his eyes and looked to see who was there. “H-Hajime?”

It was indeed Hajime. He entered the room, looking down at Nagito. “I came to check on you. Kazuichi told me what he did and-“

Nagito blurted out. “Hajime! Thank goodness you’re here! You have to untie me!” he said quickly as his squirming continued.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Why would I untie you?”

“I...I need to- nngh!” Nagito leaked again. There was now a light wet patch on the front of his pants.

Hajime saw how weird Nagito was acting. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you squirming so mu-“ He stopped, finally putting two and two together. “Oh! Uh, hold on!” He quickly went over to Nagito and began trying to untie him, starting with the chain on his wrists. “Jeez, Kazuichi tied this good.” he mumbled as he tugged on the chain. 

Nagito was running out of time. “H-Hurry, Hajime…” he pleaded. 

After a few more tugs, Hajime got the chain off of Nagito’s wrists. He then started untying the rope on his legs, which was easier and came off after a few moments. “There!” said Hajime.

Not wasting any time, Nagito scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room, holding his crotch tightly. He arrived at the unisex bathroom and put his hand on the doorknob. However, as he was about to open the door, he froze. “Ah...ah…” The floodgates opened as Nagito could no longer hold it. He started peeing and couldn’t stop. His underwear and pants almost instantly became soaked due to the heavy amount of urine flowing through them. Nagito squeezed his eyes shut and fell to his knees, his stream still going strong. It began to leak through his now soaking wet pants.

Hajime came into the hallway to check on Nagito and gasped at what he saw. With a feeling of guilt, he slowly approached him. “Nagito...are you okay?” he asked softly.

As Nagito slowly turned his head to face Hajime, his face revealed tears spilling down his face. However, through those tears was a slight smile. “I...guess the Ultimate Lucky Student just got some bad luck, huh?” he said, his voice shaky. His stream had now stopped, leaving him in a wet puddle.

Hajime knelt down and gently put a hand on Nagito’s back, rubbing it in circles. “Hey...it’s alright. Everyone has accidents.” he said in a comforting tone. As much as he didn’t like Nagito, he felt bad about what had happened. He had to at least comfort him. He reached up and wiped Nagito’s tears away. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Nagito looked at Hajime and sniffled a small bit before smiling once again. “Thanks Hajime. I really appreciate it.”

Hajime couldn’t help but smile softly. “No problem. Now come on. There’s pants at Rocketpunch Market that you can get.”

He helped Nagito up and went outside with him. Luckily, the other students weren’t around at the moment, so the two of them were able to go to Rocketpunch Market without anyone seeing them. As they walked there, Nagito kept glancing at Hajime. He noticed and looked at him. “What?” he asked.

Nagito chuckled. “Oh nothing...I was just thinking about your unknown ultimate.”

Hajime tilted his head. “Why are you thinking about that now?”

Nagito shrugged. “Well, whatever your ultimate is, I think I could call you the Ultimate Friend.” He had a smile on his face, and it wasn’t his normal crazy one. This one seemed genuine.

Hajime blushed softly and looked away to hide it. “S-Shut up. Let’s just go.”


End file.
